Dandelions
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: After gathering food for their next meal, Keith trekked back to the spot where Skye was sitting. He noticed that she was smiling radiantly and looking upward at the now red-orange horizon. /KeithSkye/


Title: Dandelions

Universe: Lost in Blue

Theme/Topic/s: grasslands, dandelions

Rating: G

Word Count: 1229

Warnings: fluff, weird ending, ruins not mentioned

* * *

Keith awoke to the sound and smell of sizzling eggs. He sat up on his makeshift bed, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and turned his head towards the area where Skye always cooked, his eyes catching a glimpse of her smiling serenely as she diligently stirred he eggs she was making in continuous circles. It was amazing, Keith thought, watching her cook. The amount of time and effort she put in her cooking made each dish taste wonderful. Even if what she cooked was simple, it still was the best-tasting food he'd ever had. It surely beat the food he got served on that ill-fated cruise ship.

Deciding that he should get up on to his feet and take a closer look at the eggs Skye was cooking, Keith got up and made his way over to her.

"Hey," Keith said, still a bit groggy from waking up, but nonetheless cheerful, as he flashed her the best smile he could this early in the morning.

Skye looked at him out of the corner of her eye, acknowledging him, "Hey. Looks like you finally got up, sleepyhead," she said, and then giggled softly, giving the eggs one last stir, "Ah, they're done. I hope you like my scrambled eggs."

Skye then brought their breakfast to the center of the cave and set it down while Keith followed her. "Let's eat!" he said happily, taking a bite of his eggs, "These are great!"

Skye beamed, "Oh, thanks!"

The two continued to eat until their "plates" were cleaned.

Keith sighed contently, "What a great meal," he commented, getting up on his feet.

"Thanks again!" Skye replied, beaming.

"No problem!" Keith said, "Um…I'm going to check our food supply, Skye."

"Okay."

Keith went over to the corner of the cave where they kept all of their food: there was barely anything left. "We're almost out of food; looks like I need o go out and get some more," Keith announced, grabbing his knapsack off of the floor, "Do you want to go with me, Skye?"

"Sure!" she answered eagerly, getting up.

"Okay, let's go," Keith said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the cave and to the other side of the island.

"So, where are you taking me today?" Skye asked as Keith helped her get up onto a ledge.

"Well, um…remember that boulder we pushed down together?"

Skye nodded.

"I thought that we could explore that area of the island," Keith said, climbing up another ledge and then holding his hand out to Skye, who then grabbed it and was hoisted up immediately to higher ground.

"Sounds good," Skye commented.

The two continued to climb ledges until they reached a high-up area with a waterfall.

"Hey, look, there's a small cave behind that waterfall," Keith observed, pointing his finger straight ahead of him.

"I can't see it very well," Skye said, squinting.

"Okay then," Keith said, grabbing hold of Skye's hand, making her blush a tiny bit, "I'll lead you to it."

They both stepped behind the waterfall and entered the cave. From what Keith could see, there were two different paths to take: one covered with moss and the other with long grass.

"So, Skye, which way do you want to go?" Keith asked.

"Hmm…" Skye said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her lips and looking on either side of herself, "I'd like to go on the path to the right."

Keith nodded, "Okay," he agreed, taking her down the path with the long grass.

What they saw as they exited the cave astounded them: there was a grassy field. They looked around, taking in the scenery: trees and the leaves of wild vegetables swaying in the wind, flowers in full bloom, and animals prancing about.

Skye sighed, "Even thought I can't see very well, it's beautiful up here," she commented, looking at Keith and smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice up here," Keith agreed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand before sitting down to rest with Skye and marvel at nature's beauty.

**

* * *

**

After observing for an hour or so, Keith decided to get back up, "I'd better start looking for some food around here."

Skye nodded, "Okay. I'll wait for you to come back, then."

She watched as Keith walked off into the distance, her eyes gazing at his backside until his figure disappeared. She smiled to herself, looking down at the grass and noticing a faint outline of a fluffy white dandelion, "Ah, perhaps I could make a wish…" She picked it up, "I…wish I could always be with Keith," she whispered to herself, just before blowing on the dandelion and scattering its cotton-like tufts of down everywhere, and watched as they were swept up by the wind and taken across the grassland to who-knows-where.

**

* * *

**After gathering food for their next meal, Keith trekked back to the spot where Skye was sitting. He noticed that she was smiling radiantly and looking upward at the now red-orange horizon. Wondering what was on her mind, Keith sat down beside her, "You seem happy," he pointed out.

Skye averted her gaze from the beautiful horizon and turned to face Keith, "Oh, yeah," she said, her cheeks reddening.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Keith asked.

"Oh, nothing of any significance happened…I just found a dandelion," Skye said, smiling.

Keith scooted a little closer to Skye, "You found a dandelion, huh? What did you do with it?"

"I made a wish on it," Skye replied, looking down at the grass closely and finding another one, "Here you take one."

Skye picked the dandelion from the ground and gave it to Keith. He looked at it for a few seconds, closed his eyes and blew on it, scattering its cottony tufts every which way.

"So, what did you wish for?" Skye asked.

Keith's cheeks reddened a little bit, "I'll tell you…under one condition. You have to tell me what you wished for."

Skye's entire face turned red.

"Go on…" Keith pressed, "It can't be that embarrassing."

"Well…" Skye began, looking downward, "I…wished that I could always be with you," she whispered, ashamed.

Keith grinned sheepishly, "So _that's_ what you wished for," he said, lifting her head up, their eyes meeting.

"K-Keith…"

"Hehe…what a coincidence. I wished that I could always be with you."

Skye's eyes widened, "Did…you really wish for that?"

"Yep," Keith answered, his sheepish grin still etched onto his face.

"Oh, Keith," Skye breathed, wrapping her arms around him.

Keith blushed, "Skye…"

Skye sighed contently, "So..I guess this means we're closer now, right?"

Keith beamed as he and Skye let go of one another. "Yep," he said, "so what do you—"

Keith was interrupted by the growling of his own stomach.

Skye giggled, "You're hungry aren't you?" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Keith nodded, "Yeah," he answered as he got up, Skye following suit.

She immediately took hold of his hand, "Oh, it's getting late," she said, looking up at the sky, which was now dyed a vivid crimson, "We should get back to the cave."

Keith nodded.

And with that, the new couple headed back toward their home, wondering if their wishes would come true.

****

**

* * *

**

After eating a delicious meal, they headed off to their beds and lied down.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too, Skye…me too."

**XXX**


End file.
